The One Thing She Couldn't Have
by No one specific
Summary: She loved Ienzo. Zexion wasn't Ienzo. Ienzo/OC, maybe Zexion/OC, depending on how you look at it.


**The One Thing She Couldn't Have  
by No one specific**

_

* * *

_

Katrina ran down the road. She ran over to Ienzo.

_"Ienzo! Ienzo, guess what?" she asked excitedly._

_"What?"_

_"I get new carpet!" Katrina called to her short blue-headed friend._

_"Wha? Cool," Ienzo congratulated his friend, "What color?"_

_"I don't know..."_

* * *

_"_Zexion," Marluxia said, "We found someone outside. She must've wandered around here and passed out. Just bring her back."

"Ok," Zexion said and walked over to the window.

He glanced outside to see if he could see the girl that wandered too close. How'd she get here, anyway?

* * *

_Katrina sat next to Ienzo, eating ice cream._

_"Do you like Relena?" Katrina asked, "There are rumors you do."_

_"No way," Ienzo said._

_"Ok. Just wondering." Katrina lay flat on her back. She looked up at the clouds. She saw a heart, a diamond, and a square._

_"You know..." Katrina said, then changed her mind._

_"What?" Ienzo asked. He hated it when people did that._

_"Never mind."_

* * *

Zexion walked outside to try to find her. Marluxia could've been more specific. But nooo.

He looked around and saw a blond haired girl wearing a red sun-dress laying down.

He walked over.

"Katrina," he mumbled and picked her up, "I can't believe I'm seeing you again."

* * *

_Katrina stared out the window. Thirteen years old. She'd liked him since she was thirteen. Now she was fifteen. He was going off to work with Ansem the Wise. And she still hadn't told him she loved him._

_"How stupid could I be?" Katrina moaned, "He's my friend. That's all I'll ever be to him."_

_She felt her carpet. She'd had it for 5years. It was a light blue, the same color as Ienzo's hair. It was beautiful, but it clashed with everything it her room. Everything else was yellow, so everyone wondered why she'd gotten blue._

_"The next time I see him, I'll tell him," Katrina promised herself._

* * *

There weren't many things Zexion regretted.

"I know Ienzo liked you," he said to the unconscious form, "I mean, we all did, but Ienzo especially. We all had doubts. We all had reasons we wanted to stay. You were one of the reasons he considered not going through with becoming a nobody."

Zexion regretted many thing. As he carried Katrina's unconcious form, he wondered if she knew he regretted becoming a nobody.

* * *

_"This is amazing," Katrina said as Ienzo showed her around._

_"Yeah, I know," Ienzo said, "I'm so glad I came."_

_Katrina's smile faltered._

_"So...how are you liking it, anyway?"_

_"It's great! I've made friends with others, and, oh man, it's amazing," Ienzo said, "I mean, I miss home and all, but it's so worth it."_

_"I'm so glad you're happy," Katrina said._

* * *

"I'm sureIenzo wishes he told you he loved you," Zexion said, "It's too late now. Me, I wish I could feel.

"I wasn't being mean when I told you I didn't care about you. I know that you thought I was," Zexion continued, "But I'm a heartless now. I don't feel. I know that you had some bad experience with heartless.

"I don't know why I'm bothering to explain this to you," he sighed, "You can't hear me."

* * *

_Katrina took a deep breath. She was sitting in Ienzo's room. He sat on his table._

_"You have yellow carpet," she noted._

_"Yeah..." Ienzo said._

_"It looks nice," she said._

_"Thanks. I'm glad you like it."_

_"Ienzo...there's something I want to tell you," Katrina said and took a deep breath._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You know...you're my best friend. You know that, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Katrina walked over to Ienzo, and kissed him._

* * *

Zexion briefly looked through his memories. Not his. Ienzo's. He knew what Ienzo felt, just couldn't feel it himself.

"I know he loved you. I know that," Zexion said to the girl, "I don't know why, or how. Because I can't feel. But I'm sure he did."

He shifted Katrina to his other arm so that he would be more comfortable.

* * *

_"What was that for?" Ienzo asked._

_"Think about it," Katrina said and winked._

_With that, she ran home, smiling all the way._

"You kissed him once," Zexion noted, "That's a sign of human love."

She moaned in her sleep.

Zexion looked up and saw the city ahead. He walked into it and found a park. He carefully lay her down on a park bench.

* * *

_The next week, Katrina ran back to see Ienzo. She'd made up her mind. Today she'd officially tell him howshe felt._

_She saw him carrying a bag of things. He wore a black coat, different from his white one he wore before._

_"Ienzo!" Katrina called. She ran down, "Ienzo, I love you."_

_Ienzo turned around. She flung her arms around him, knocking her to the ground._

_"Get off me," Ienzo said in a dark voice, "Get off, now."_

_"I...I'm sorry," Katrina said. She got off and offered him her hand._

_"Don't touch me with your filth. I don't care," Ienzo said._

_"Ienzo...what's going on? If this is a joke, it's sure not funny!" Katrina snapped, turning away, pouting._

_"I'mnotIenzo, woman. I'm Zexion."_

_"Very funny," Katrina said, "Now, what's going on?"_

_"Nothing. But something's wrong with you. Now leave me alone."_

_"What do you mean? Ienzo...what's going on? I thought-"_

_"First of all, I'm not Ienzo. I'm Zexion. I thought you'd get that the first time. Second, get it through your thick head: I. Don't. Care."_

_"Ienzo...Zexion..." Katrina felt tears coming to her eyes._

_"Katrina. Ienzo's gone. I am Zexion. Just understand it and forget about me. It'll be better for all of us..."_

_"What have you done to Ienzo?" Katrina demanded. She pounded her fist into Zexion's chest. Zexion stepped back, then slapped her face, turning it to the side._

* * *

"I know I'm not Ienzo," Zexion said. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he kissed her, "You won't know what happened. That's saddest, I suppose. Thatyou'll never understand. I'm sorry that I hurt you."

* * *

_Katrina stoodthere for several minutes._

_"I'm notIenzo anymore.I'm Zexion. And I don't care about you."_

_Katrina's head hung down. Her eyes closed. She blinked. Tears stung. They fell down her face._

_"You get everything in the world. You're a spoiled brat. That's what I've alwaysthought of you. Well, you won't get it."_

_"I'm...sorry," Katrina whispered._

_"Right. It doesn't matter. You can't help being the freak you are."_

_Katrina fell onto her knees. She crouched down._

_Zexion turned. Katrina watched him go. She sat there._

Zexion turned and walked away. He walked away from her before. This was going to be the final time he'd ever see her.

* * *

_Katrina didn't move. She just stayed there. Watching the spot where he'd been a minute ago. Where Zexion was._

_Then she turned her head to the sky and screamed._

* * *

**The pain from the slap never faded.**

* * *

Katrina watched Zexion leave, then stood up and walked home, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**So...I can think of many questions unanswered. Hm...well...there aren't any answers. That's all in perspective.**

**I reallyhonest to goodnessalmost cried writing this.**

**Remember: reviews make the world go 'round. Spread the love. Leave a review.**


End file.
